Absurd
by leptop siunyil
Summary: Tiga cerita dari tiga orang yang berbeda. Tentang keluarga, cinta dan persahabatan yang hancur. Tentang kebebasan dan penebusan dosa. "Apa wanita itu istri mudanya?" "Apa maksudmu? Itu absurd sekali..." "Neji... Apa kita benar-benar bangkrut?"
1. chapter 1

Hai ini unyil :D

Berhubung kebiasaan telat unyil bisa sampai bertahun-tahun jadi unyil post sekaligus sampai selesai :3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat, mungkin ceritanya sedikit membosankan dan terlalu dramatis :v mungkin ini terlalu absurd untuk dibaca tapi... semoga menghibur xD

"Apa pendapatmu tentang kondom?"

"Itu memalukan!"

"Pakai Kondom agar selamat."

"Sedia kondom sebelum hujan... Wahaha..."

"Aku bersumpah itu tidak lucu..." Umpat Hinata sambil mematikan pemutar rekaman di laptop Sasuke.

Ia memposting video itu di halaman facebook sekolahnya lalu melirik Sasuke dengan bosan.

"Berhenti memandangi dada Ino..."

"Aku tidak memandangnya!" Teriaknya tak terima yang hanya dibalas decakan Hinata. Tentu saja pemuda itu memandangi payudara Ino. Semua pria memandangi bagian itu.

"Aku hanya heran..." Ujarnya pelan. Ia memperhatikan Hinata lalu turun kedadanya.

"Kenapa wanita memiliki payudara?" Hinata diam lalu memutar matanya malas.

"Kau bodoh... Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya secara ilmiah atau sesuai pandangan orang mesum?" Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Hanya mereka berdua yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk semua omong kosong itu di organisasi kesiswaan.

Yahhh... Merekalah pasangan paling terkenal disekolah. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, wartawan sekolah dengan segala pikiran absurd mereka.

"Aku sudah bosan mengikuti berita kegiatan seks Ino... Itu katanya..."

"Aku juga bosan..." Tanggap Sasuke mendengar Hinata membaca komentar seorang murid. Jika penonton bosan bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengikuti gadis itu?

Lagipula jika soal Ino segalanya hanya menjadi satu bagian. Seks...

Naruto yang mendengar obrolan kedua adik kelasnya itu menggelengkan kepala tak habis fikir. Ia berjalan kedekat jendela tak ingin lebih lama mendengarkan mereka.

"Teme lihat itu... Apa yang dilakukan Sasori?" Naruto bicara heran sambil memandangi kebawah. Hinata mengikutinya dan melihat.

"Wah..." Hinata bersiul takjub melihat warna merah rambut Sasori sementara Sasuke memotret disampingnya.

"Dia melakukannya tanpa kita?" Naruto mendecak marah. Kalau tahu Sasori melakukannya Naruto akan mengecat rambutnya juga kemarin. Mungkin dengan warna yang sama seperti warna rambut ibunya atau kuning juga tidak apa-apa asal jangan hitam. Warna hitam sudah membuatnya bosan.

"Iruka sensei akan membotakinya..." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Matanya terus memperhatikan pemuda berwajah manis itu. Dibelakangnya ada segerombolan murid yang penasaran dengan kekacauan apa yang akan orang itu buat.

Sementara yang dibicarakan mendongak dan langsung mengangkat tangannya keudara begitu melihat ketiga temannya.

"Berikan hak kami!" Teriaknya semangat yang langsung ditanggapi geplakan dikepalanya.

"Akh... Kau gila?" Teriakannya terhenti begitu sadar siapa yang baru saja melakulan kekerasan padanya,"S-sensei..." Cicit Sasori sedikit kehilangan keberaniannya,"T-tolong beri kami kebebasan sensei."

Deidara menggeplak sekali lagi kepala muridnya.

"Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang Sasori-san?" Sekali lagi tangannya melayang kekepala Sasori.

"Kau pasti bosan jika tidak membuat onar kan?" Deidara hampir akan memukulnya lagi namun Gaara muncul dan menahan tangan senseinya.

"Hati-hati dengan tanganmu sensei. Banyak yang merekamu disini."

Semua orang diam. Sasuke memandang lekat lewat perekam ponsel ditangannya.

"Kau baru saja melakukan kekerasan pada anak."

"Lalu kenapa?" Deidara tertawa seraya menarik tangannya. Ia memperbaiki pakaiannya dengan angkuh.

"Kalian pikir yang kalian lakukan benar? Apa kau bangga dengan rambutmu? Kau bangga dengan tatomu itu? Kalian bangga karena sudah melanggar peraturan?!"

"Jika kau punya alasan untuk peraturanmu itu bicaralah dengan baik. Jika alasanmu tidak masuk akal bagi kami takan ada yang mengikuti aturanmu."

"Aturan adalah aturan, sejak dulu semua orang mengikuti aturan..."

"Jawaban ditolak..." Potong Gaara dengan seringai diwajahnya. Ia melihat kebelakang. Bagaimana semua siswa berbisik dan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapannya. Deidara memandang kedua bersaudara itu dengan pandangan marah lalu memerintahkan semua orang kembali kekelas masing-masing.

Sensei itu kembali keruangannya dengan wajah merah padam. Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan sesuatu dan menantang posisinya sebagai kepala sekolah.

Deidara harus memiliki jawaban secepatnya sebelum semua muridnya melanggar aturan karena keesokan harinya anggota organisasi kesiswaan mengecat rambutnya kecuali wakil ketua siswa. Dia satu-satunya yang mau mengikuti aturan.

Siswi kelas sebelas IPA, murid yang dikatakan paling pintar. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Kau pasti senang sekarang." Sindir Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasori dimejanya. Sasori berdiri dan mulai bicara.

"Hei gadis sok pintar."

"..." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya,"Dengar kami tidak sepintar dirimu jadi kami punya banyak pertanyaan. Dan untuk setiap pertanyaan itu kami butuh jawaban."

"Lalu apa? Kalian dapat jawabannya? Bagiku kalian hanya anak nakal yang melakukan kenakalan..."

"Kami tidak peduli pendapatmu, orang yang mengikuti sesuatu dengan buta. Apa hebatnya orang seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

"Uh... Kau berteriak karena kalah bicara..." Sasori tersenyum menyebalkan sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya mengejek lalu meninggalkan kelas. Mendahului gadis itu.

Menantang cara berfikir gadis paling patuh disekolah adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasori. Ia tertawa senang.

Wajah marah gadis itu sangat imut.

Sasori mendekati kedua temannya yang sedang asik menanyakan pendapat para murid tentang kebebasan berekspresi yang sebelumnya ia sampaikan.

"Lihat warna rambut kami sama..." Ucap Hinata bangga menunjukan warna rambutnya yang dibuat mirip dengan warna rambut Sasuke.

Perekam dimatikan dan mereka memesan sarapan.

"Senior apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Hinata heran. Sasori menggeleng pelan lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya diantara Sasuke dan Hinata ingin ikut melihat berita yang mereka buat barusan.

"Ini pekerjaan bagus." Pujinya membuat kedua orang itu semakin bersemangat.

"Senior... Apa menurutmu kita akan dapat masalah?"

"Kurasa tidak... Jika semua murid melakukannya itu akan jadi kesalah kolektif."

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut tak mengerti. Ia masih sibuk mengedit videonya namun telinganya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Begini maksudku jika kita melakukan hal besar dengan tugas yang dibagi-bagi maka akan jadi kecil. Hukuman juga begitu. Jika semua orang melakukannya bahkan jika aku dan Gaara akan dihukum kami bisa mengelak karena bukan salah kami jika semua orang mengikuti kami."

Hinata termenung lama,"Aku tetap tidak mengerti." Ucapnya yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari seniornya.

Hari yang hebat

Sasuke memandangi sangat lama bagian Gaara menahan tangan Deidara sensei. Dia memiliki keberanian yang besar.

"Bagian itu hebat kan?"

"Tidak hebat sama sekali!" Sasuke menyangkal cepat pujian Hinata pada Gaara.

"Kau selalu marah ya jika tentang Gaara?" Goda Sasori membuat Sasuke kelabakan. Ia mengumpat dan bicara keras.

"Apa hebatnya dia?"

"Dia hebat Sasuke-kun kau sendiri melihatnya." Bela Hinata. Sasuke semakin marah.

"Diam! Diam! Berhenti memuji orang aneh itu!"

"Oi Sas, Orang aneh yang kau bicarakan itu saudaraku." Sasori ikut marah tidak terima dengan ejekan yang Sasuke ucapkan mengenai kakaknya.

"Akh... Terserah! Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh memujinya!" Sasuke meraung-raung kesal membuat Sasori dan Hinata memandanginya heran.

"Abaikan saja. Dia bersikap begitu sejak Gaara diberitakan tidur dengan Ino." Bisik Hinata pada Sasori. Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dramatis.

"Maksudmu dia menyukai Ino?"

"Bukan... Tapi menyukai Gaara... Haha..."

"Maksudmu dia maho? Astaga, itu mengejutkan..."

"AKU NORMAL!" Keduanya tertawa, menertawakan penderitaan Sasuke, disaat yang sama ada tangan yang menyentuh bahu kirinya.

"Hinata-chan." Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum,"Uhm... Matsuri-chan ada apa?"

"Kau belum tahu berita besar ini?"

"Berita besar?" Sasuke berhenti menggedorkan kepalanya kemeja dan saling pandang dengan Hinata. Matsuri mengangguk antusias lalu membisikan sesutu ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata mendengarkan dengan semangat namun kemudian ia terdiam.

"Benarkah?"

"Katanya begitu tapi aku tidak tahu pasti... Ya sudah ya Hinata... Dah..."

"Ya... Dah..."

"Berita apa?" Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori tanpa bicara. Hinata harus memastikannya dulu sebelum bicara, apalagi Hinata tahu Sasori tertarik pada wakil ketua itu.

"Ayo kekelas Sasuke..."

"Baik... Tunggu sebentar..."

...

...

...

Sakura mundur menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tembok sebuah rumah. Matanya masih memperhatikan agar lebih jelas seorang pria yang keluar dari mobil hitam yang sangat Sakura kenal.

Seorang gadis muda keluar dari rumah disana lalu memeluk pria itu dengan manja.

"Oh... Bukankah ini rumah Gaara?" Sakura tertegun. Ia berbalik melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang telah berdiri didekatnya.

"K-kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Teriak Sakura marah namun suaranya kembali memelan takut didengar orang lain.

"Apa kalian mengikutiku?" Hinata mengangkat bahu dan Sasuke masih merekam dengan wajah datar. Sakura memejamkan matanya berusaha tak kehilangan kesabaran pada kedua mahluk aneh dihadapannya.

"Rumahku dan Sasuke didekat sini. Lalu kami lihat kau mengendap..." Bisik Hinata,"Lalu kami mengikutimu!" Lanjutnya diikuti tawa riang yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

"Kalian tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja. Itu rumahku diseberangnya rumah Sasuke, yang diujung jalan itu rumah Shikamaru, lalu rumah yang kau jadikan tempat sembunyi ini rumah Naruto dan itu rumah Sasori." Jelas Hinata antusias menjadi pemandu turis dadakan lalu ia menutup mulutnya baru menyadari sesuatu,"Oh senior, jika kau sangat ingin tahu alamat Sasori harusnya kau tanya saja padaku."

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku bukan ingin bertemu Sasori!" Gagap Sakura antara malu dan bingung karena masalahnya jadi rumit. Jika Hinata menyangka ia mencari Sasori maka beritanya akan segera tersebar dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

"Benarkah?" Tapi Hinata masih terus menggodanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak menyampaikan ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa wanita itu istri muda pria itu?" Sasuke melirik Temari yang masih bergelayut meminta kunci mobil pria tua disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Temari itu anaknya." Jawab Sasuke heran.

"Y-ya? A-apa maksudmu?"

Hinata mengedik lalu mulai melanjutkan penjelasan Sasuke,"Kenapa kau bingung senior? Sudah jelas kan? Paman adalah ayah temari, Gaara dan Sasori."

"Ayah?"

"Iya... Paman adalah teman baik ayahku setiap akhir pekan paman selalu datang untuk bermain catur dan dan kami sering... Hei senior kau mau kemana?"

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran namun masih tetap merekam gadis itu berlari sampai ia menghilang dibelokan.

"Tidak tahu... Sangat mencurigakan."

"Tidak mencurigakan sama sekali. Kau bodoh. Dia pasti mencari rumah Sasori tapi malu mengakuinya."

"Benar begitu? Ah kurasa itu masuk akal juga... Tapi ngomong-ngomong bukannya Sakura mantan pacarmu?"

"A-apa? Sudah kubilang berhenti mengungkit masa lalu." Sasuke berjalan kerumahnya tanpa Hinata yang hanya terdiam makin tak mengerti.

Semua orang bersikap aneh hari ini.

Hinata menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk. Ia ingat ucapan Matsuri disekolah tadi.

Tunggu. Mungkin dia bukan mencari Sasori. Jika Matsuri benar, artinya paman adalah...

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bukan, bukan, pasti bukan begitu Hinata!

Hinata menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Dia pasti berhayal terlalu jauh karena akhir-akhir ini sering menonton drama tentang skandal.

"Hinata? Apa kau mencariku?" Hinata melirik Naruto yang baru sampai didepan rumahnya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi aku melihat Sakura kesini..."

"Dia kesini?"

"Yah... Sepertinya mencari Sasori."

"Oh ya? Jadi dia benar-benar kesini?" Hinata memperhatikan Naruto menyeringai puas.

"Senior ekspresimu jelek sekali." Ejek Hinata sambil lalu.

...

...

...

"Sudahlah masuk... Kau merepotkanku saja..." Hinata mendorong Ino memasuki kamarnya lalu keluar dari gedung apartemen.

Karena Sasuke tidak ikut ke klub Hinata jadi harus pulang sendiri. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua malam.

Semoga tidak ada zombi yang menangkapku...

Hinata berdoa dengan tulus sambil berjalan kearea perumahannya yang masih cukup jauh.

Namun baru melewati pagar apartemen langkahnya terhenti. Sebentar bulu kuduknya meremang agak takut tapi semakin diperhatikan fisik wanita itu sepertinya Hinata mengenalinya.

"Um... Senior?" Wanita itu berbalik. Hinata hampir saja berlari kepos penjaga namun ternyata perkiraannya benar. Gadis berambut pink itu memang seniornya

"Hinata?"

"Senior apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam..."

"Yah... Ano itu sebenarnya aku..."

"Kabur dari rumah?" Celetuk Hinata santai.

"Y-ya?"

"Aku hanya menebak..." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa renyah. Hinata jadi suka mengganggu Sakura karena sikapnya yang kaku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin bertemu Ino."

"Ino? Itu bagus senior, temuilah dia. Dia mabuk dan terus menggangguku jadi temui dia dan tolong jaga agar dia tidak menelponku sepanjang malam..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mendengar permintaan gadis itu.

Diperhatikannya Hinata yang berjalan pergi. Sakura termenung sebentar, ia tak yakin apa harus menemui Ino. Hubungan mereka sungguh tak baik sejak lama. Tapi jika ia tak melakukannya entah kemana ia akan pergi malam ini.

Mungkin harusnya tadi ia meminta tumpangan pada Hinata.

Langkahnya melambat lalu berhenti didepan pintu apartemen Ino. Ia ingin menekan bel namun ia urungkan, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak datang.

Aku menemuinya hanya saat aku butuh bantuan...

Fikirnya.. Sakura merasa sangat tak nyaman. Ia ingat Ino adalah tetangganya tapi mereka bertengkar, sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah bicara dan Ino tidak pernah kembali kerumahnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menekan belnya berulang kali sampai seseorang membuka pintu.

"Siapa?" Ino diam begitupun Sakura. Ino sedikit bingung dan kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat namun ia berusaha tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk.

"A-aku..." Sakura berbalik menatap Ino. Ia tersenyum canggung tak tahu harus mengatakan apa,"Akan buat makanan..." Lanjut Ino lalu pergi dengan cepat kedapur. Sakura mengikuti, memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu memanaskan makanan.

"Kamu pintar masak..." Komentar Sakura. Ino menanggapi dengan tawa kering lalu mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku harus melakukan semuanya sendiri karena ibuku sibuk..."

"Aku tahu... Aku sering melihatnya di tv..."

"Yah... Begitu." Ino mengangguk. Ibunya seorang aktris, meski tidak sangat terkenal, ibunya kadang harus bekerja sampai ia tak sempat pulang kerumah.

Mereka makan masih dalam gugup. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Sejujurnya Ino tidak menyangka Sakura akan menemuinya seperti ini setelah terakhir kali Sakura memergokinya sedang melakukan seks dengan Sasuke.

Saat itu Sasuke berhubungan dengan Sakura dan mereka putus karena dirinya.

"Apa Sasuke benar-benar berpacaran dengan Hinata?" Ino tersedak teh madunya begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"A-apa?"

"Mereka selalu bersama... Jadi aku..."

"Apa kamu masih menyukainya?"

"Y-ya?"

"Maaf aku mengungkitnya, tapi jika bukan karena aku kalian pasti tidak akan putus kan?"

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan itu?"

"Yah... Karena aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menyukai Hinata... Maksudku dia lumayan cantik tapi dia konyol, kamu tahu kan?"

"Mungkin karena itu Sasuke menyukainya..." Pendapat Sakura sedikit iri. Ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke membuntuti gadis itu kemanapun dengan alat perekamnya. Dulu Sasuke bahkan sulit sekali untuk sekedar diajak makan bersama.

Mereka adalah pasangan paling terkenal disekolah dan pernah mendapat gelar hot couple saat ulang tahun sekolah.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum, Hinata memang terlihat berbeda.

Hatchim...

Hinata mengosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Jalanan tetap ramai meskipun sudah hampir pagi.

Konoha memang aneh...

Hinata menyarungkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana pendeknya. Udara dingin dan dia memakai pakaian pendek.

Aku akan membeku.

Gerutu Hinata sambil bersiap untuk menyebrang.

"Apa kau anak sekolah?" Hinata melirik heran lalu kembali melihat lampu jalan mengabaikan paman gempal yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Hinata melirik lagi. Matanya memerah pasti mabuk, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala malas.

"Apa kau baru?"

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku paman... Aku bukan anak sekolah yang kau cari!" Hinata mulai emosi dengan tingkah paman itu yang kini menarik-narik tangannya sambil mengusel-uselkan hidungnya ketangan Hinata.

Dasar jorok.

"Ayo pergi denganku jangan malu-malu... Akan kubayar dua kali lipat..."

Hinata memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Yang benar saja. Kau membuatku marah paman, apa kau sadar?"

"Ayolah... lihat ini kubayar dimuka..." Hinata mengerang melihat si paman mengeluarkan uang recehan dari saku celananya.

Akan kucongkel matanya dan kupotong potong jari tangannya.

Teriak Hinata dalam hati. Begitu lampunya berubah merah Hinata langsung melarikan diri secepat mungkin.

Sial! Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk memutilasinya...

Hinata terus berlari sambil merapalkan mantra berharap paman itu tidak lagi mengejarnya. Tapi saat melihat kebelakang paman itu masih mengikutinya.

Dia gemuk tapi larinya cepat juga.

Tolong aku dewa!

Brakkk

"Ampun! Tolong jangan lakukan itu! Aku sungguh bukan anak sekolah yang kau cari."

"Hinata..."

Hinata membuka matanya takut-takut namun ia langsung berhambur kepelukan orang itu saat menyadari siapa dia.

"Senior..." Teriak Hinata lega. Ia memeluk senior itu dengan erat sambil sesenggukan bahagia.

"Hah... Merepotkan..."

"Hei hei dengar... Dia itu miliku anak kecil!"

"Kau yang harus dengan pak tua, gadis ini pacarku jadi pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Jadi kau tidak takut? Baiklah akan kupanggil satpamnya."

"A-apa?" Paman itu membuka matanya lebih lebar. Ia baru sadar ia sudah diarea perumahan. Meski enggan akhirnya diapun pergi.

"Senior kau menyelamatkanku..." Hinata bicara masih sambil memeluk Shikamaru dan tanpa diduga Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Hinata.

"Senior! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau membuatku repot saja. Memangnya mana Sasuke?"

"Dia tidak ikut karena kakaknya pulang."

"Dan kau?"

"Apa?"

"Kau berkeliaran karena keluargamu tidak ada?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah selesai sejak tadi..." Jawab Hinata kesal namun tetap mencari alasan. Shikamaru menurunkannya didepan rumahnya.

"Tapi Ino minum dan aku harus menunggunya..." Lanjut Hinata sebal. Shikarmaru hanya tersenyum. Ia menurunkan pandangannya menatap mata Hinata yang kini menyender ditembok rumahnya.

"Senior... Sudah satu minggu kau tidak masuk sekolah..." Ujar Hinata mengabaikan tatapan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" Hinata menatapnya polos. Seperti sedang mencari arti kata rindu dikamus otaknya.

Ia tetap diam saat bibir seniornya itu menyusuri lehernya perlahan berusaha menggelitiknya.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu Hinata..." Matanya terpejam. Hinata menyukainya meski tak ia katakan tapi... matanya kembali terbuka.

"Senior apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam.?" Tanyanya sambil mendorong tubuh Shikamaru agar menjauh. Shikamaru mengangguk, mengangkat tas belanjanya yang berisi sake dan kacang rebus. Hinata tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau seperti pria tua saja senior." Ejek Hinata tak habis fikir kenapa masih ada yang minum sake disaat begini.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Masuklah..." Ujar Shikamaru setelah mengantarnya kedepan rumah.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu..." Shikamaru mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hinata memasuki rumahnya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ia melirik beberapa email masuk dikomputernya. Itu dari Neji.

Hinata kau sudah makan malam?

Jangan keluar malam...

Jangan ikut minum-minum lagi.

Jangan ambil uang terlalu banyak juga!

Mulut Hinata bergerak-gerak mengejek Neji.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi.

Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu Hinata...

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Tubuhku terasa panas...

Sementara diapartemen Ino.

"Hentikan Ino... Akh... Kau menyentuh putingku..." Sakura berusaha mempertahankan kemejanya agar tak lepas dari tubuhnya namun tangannya menjadi lemas.

"Tidak bisa aku kan sedang mabuk..." Jawab Ino dengan candaan. Tangannya masih meremas-remas payudara Sakura.

"Jadi berita yang Hinata buat tentang ayahmu itu benar..."

"Ahss... A-aku..." Sakura berbalik dan mencium Ino.

"Jangan bahas itu..." Bisik Sakura. Ia membuang muka gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berciuman dan dengan seorang wanita.

"Sesuai permintaanmu."

...

...

..

Apa kau bilang dia ayahmu?

Sepertinya dia mencari Sasori.

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Ia tahu benar apa yang Sakura cari karena dirinyalah yang telah membuat Sakura bingung.

Naruto masih ingat jelas bagaimana gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan ia yakin yang kini dilakukannya bukanlah pembalasan tapi kebaikan.

Sakura harus tahu masalah sebenarnya dan berhenti bersikap seenaknya. Karena dia pintar dia menyepelekan semua orang.

Ia melirik poto yang terpajang dimeja belajarnya. Potonya berdua dengan Hinata beberapa bulan lalu.

A-aku... yah aku memang memanggilnya senior...

Ia ingat saat gadis itu hampir menangis karena ulahnya,"Aku janji Hinata-chan, ini yang terakhir kalinya..."

...

...

...

"Kalian adalah pelajar. Saat kalian berpenampilan sopan dan mengenakan seragam orang akan melihat perbedaannya antara orang yang terpelajar dan yang tidak..."

Sasori dan Gaara diam mencoba mencerna ucapan Deidara sensei. Itu terdengar masuk akal.

"Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami sensei... Kami bersikap sopan dan rambut tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

"Sakura?" Sakura muncul dari antara orang-orang dibarisan belakang dengan rambut pink terangnya.

Deidara mengerutkan dahi. Sekarang bahkan Sakura juga melakukannya.

Sasori melirik gadis itu heran.

Entah kenapa beberapa pesonanya menghilang. Gadis itu menjadi tidak semenarik sebelumnya bagi Sasori.

"Jadi jawaban ditolak." Deidara hampir saja mengamuk jika guru lain tidak menahannya. Dia pasti sudah muak dipermainkan oleh murid-muridnya.

"Itu hebat senior!" Puji Ino sambil memeluk gadis itu.

"Rekam itu Sas! Rekam!" Ujar Hinata tak kalah semangat sementara yang diperintah hanya bisa menurutinya sambil menggerutu.

Ia merekam Ino dan Sakura yang berpelukan dan...

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Sakura. Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya apa yang baru saja Ino lakukan.

"Perlambat bagian itu!"

Suara riuh terdengar. Hinata rasa pencarian jati diri ini mulai berlebihan. Namun ia masih sempat menyuruh Sasuke memfokuskan videonya kebagian ciuman.

Hinata profesional kan?

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ia melakukannya semalam tapi melakukannya didepan umum masih sangat sulit. Ia gugup.

Semua murid kembali kekelas begitupun Sakura. Namun jika sebelumnya ia murid paling rajin kali ini ia lupa membawa buku pelajaran. Atau mungkin sejak awal sengaja tidak dibawa. Belajar mulai membuatnya bosan.

Dia ayahmu? Kau pasti salah Sakura-chan dia ayah Gaara...

Sakura mencoret-coret bukunya melampiaskan rasa marahnya.

Pria itu ayah Sasori, orang paling mengganggu hidupnya, bahkan ayah seorang wanita yang jelas beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

Awalnya ia kira Sasori... Pemuda itulah yang anak simpanan ayahnya tapi ternyata terbalik. Sakura yang memakai marga ibunya bukan Sasori. Dia memakai marga ayahnya dan dengan fikiran bodoh Sakura berfikir banyak orang dikonoha yang memakai marga Sabaku.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura melirik Naruto lalu mengabaikannya.

Naruto duduk lebih dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Jangan difikirkan... Kau mungkin merasa marah tapi semua orang memiliki masalah." Sakura memandang Naruto namun kemudian membuang muka.

"Itu sangat menghibur."

"Hei... Aku bercanda..." Naruto menarik dagu Sakura agar kembali melihatnya.

"Ayo keatap..." Bisiknya sambil mencium leher Sakura. Naruto berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas sementara Sakura pergi beberapa menit kemudian.

Sasori memperhatikan dari bangkunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gara heran.

"Dia bertingkah aneh..."

"Sakura?"

"Hng..."

"Sudahlah lupakan dia. Apa hebatnya bekas Naruto."

"Hei kau!"

"Haha..."

"Ash... Kakak macam apa dia?"

tbc"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ada apa?" Naruto tidak bicara ia hanya memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Gadis itu tak menolak.

Naruto ternyata baik..

Tapi kedua tangannya perlahan naik kepayudaranya dan mencubit putingnya hingga mengeras.

"N-naruto apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu melupakan masalah..." Jawab Naruto polos. Ia meremas payudara Sakura pelan membiarkan gadis itu melenguh karena perlakuannya.

Sakura tidak suka...

Selalu saja seperti ini kemanapun dia pergi...

Naruto membalikan tubuh Sakura dan menyenderkannya ketembok.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan..." Bisik Naruto. Sakura terdiam dengan wajah merona. Ia memandang Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda itu menciumnya.

"N-naruto..."

"Aku menyentuhmu..." Bisik Naruto sambil menaikan rok Sakura. Jari-jarinya menelusup memasuki celana dalam Sakura.

"Ahhh... T-tidak jangan..."

"Apa aku harus berhenti?"

"Akhh..."

"Maaf Sakura-chan tapi jariku sudah memasukimu..." Goda Naruto. Sakura memeluk Naruto erat sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jariku keluar masuk divaginamu..."

"H-hentikan... Ucapanmu mesum..."

...

...

...

ch2

"Hei hei apa kalian sudah dengar soal anbu?" Sasori memasuki ruangan kesiswaan dengan panik namun semua orang mengabaikannya. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan alat perekamnya, Gaara dengan game pin ball dikomputer Naruto dan Hinata dengan "obat"nya.

"Deidara-sensei sudah bosan meladeni kita... jadi dia meminta bantuan..." Lanjut Sasori masih belum kehilangan semangat.

"Bukannya itu semacam pengawas dari pemerintah?" Kali ini Sasuke ikut bicara sambil memperhatikan wajah bodoh Hinata yang seperti hampir mati dipojokan.

"Benar! Bukan hanya pengawas. Setiap hari sabtu mereka akan mengadakan konseling dan yang paling buruk RAZIA..." Sasori menggeram dibagian kata razia berusaha menakut-nakuti Hinata yang fikirannya entah sudah terbang kealam mana.

"Pasti membosankan..." Imbuh Gaara sama tak pedulinya dengan Hinata. Sasuke mendekati gadis itu lalu berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata tersenyum tiga jari menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, sama sekali tak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata berdiri dengan semangat.

"Kau memakainya disini? Dasar gila. Apa kau bingung karena Shikamaru sudah pulang?" Hinata mendelik. Ia memutar bola matanya lalu balik melempar pertanyaan.

"Hentikan itu! Apa kau tahu semalam Ino dan Sakura melakukan itu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli."

"Aku juga sudah bilang tidak peduli." Keduanya diam. Mereka saling membuang muka membuat Gaara heran.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanyanya santai. "Tidak! kenapa kami bertengkar?" Teriak keduanya bersamaan. Gaara memandang mereka bingung. Kedua orang itu tertawa canggung lalu saling merangkul.

"Kami couple." Ucap Sasuke diikuti anggukan semangat Hinaata. Gaara masih diam namun kemudian mengabaikan mereka.

Selalu ada orang aneh.

Fikir Gaara tak peduli. Ia membuka web browser dan masuk dengan akun sosial medianya.

"Shikamaru membuat pesta."

"Dia hanya pergi satu minggu kan?" Sasori bertanya heran pemuda itu bertingkah seolah pergi ratusan tahun. Gaara ikut tertawa setuju.

"Tapi yang buat seorang wanita... Dia mungkin penggemar Shika..."

"Dia punya penggemar?" Hinata ikut melihat komputer yang Gaara gunakan untuk membuka sosial media.

Sasuke memperhatikan dari tempat duduknya sama sekali tak tertarik. Ia lebih tertarik melihat Gaara mencubiti pipi Hinata lalu mengacak rambutnya dan memaksa memeluk gadis itu.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Apa-apaan mereka itu?

Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kalau Shika berkencan dengan penggemarnya kau denganku saja Hinata..."

"Tidak boleh!"

Semua orang diam. Gaara menatap Sasuke heran.

"Dia hanya bercanda Sas..." Bela Sasori ikut heran dengan tingkah juniornya.

"A-apa? Bukan... Maksudku itu..."

"Tenanglah Sasuke-kun aku setia padamu... Hahaha..." Ejek Hinata yang langsung Sasuke hadiahi spidol dikeningnya.

Dasar bodoh! Hinata bodoh! Bodoh!

Sasuke melirik Hinata sebal yang memandangnya puas. Alisnya bergerak-gerak mengejek membuat Sasuke makin ingin menjitak gadis itu.

...

...

...

"Kau datang?" Hinata tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala semangat menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu melirik Sasuke yang tengah merekamnya dengan pandangan tak peduli. Lalu tangannya menarik lengan Hinata hingga tubuh gadis itu menubruk dadanya.

"Aku ingin bicara..."

"Tidak bisa! Hinata harus bicara denganku!" Naruto menarik tangan kanan Hinata agar menjauh dari tukang tidur mesum itu.

"Aku diperebutkan... Haha..." Hinata melepaskan tangan kedua orang itu, ia malah menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mencari tempat duduk yang tidak begitu ramai.

Naruto masih mengikuti Hinata. Ia duduk disamping Hinata saat Sasuke pergi mencari sesuatu.

"Beri aku air mineral..." Naruto mengacak puncak kepala Hinata berusaha mengabaikan gangguan yang gadis itu timbulkan. Beberapa langkah dibelakang mereka Sasuke datang dengan alat perekam kesayangannya.

"Aku juga... Air mineral." Ujar Sasuke sambil mematikan perekamnya. Ia duduk disamping Hinata.

"Kau lihat Gaara?"

"Itu?" Hinata menunjuk tak begitu jauh. Sasuke melirik kebawah. Kegerombolan orang yang sedang bergerak-gerak aneh. Satu diantaranya Gaara yang terus menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya ketubuh Ino.

Aku akan menghajar sibrengsek itu!

Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Matanya tak lepas dari Gaara sangat lama sampai Hinata ikut melihat seniornya itu.

"Wah... Dia seksi..."

"Apa? Seksi?" Hinata mengedik menanggapi delikan galak sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau marah sekali?"

"Aku tidak marah! Dia tidak seksi, matamu pasti rusak..." Umpat Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil Hinata.

Naruto memperhatikan perdebatan kedua orang aneh didekatnya lalu sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Ia memasukan satu bungkus kecil berisi serbuk putih keair putih yang Hinata belakangi.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah kusut Hinata yang sesekali tertutup karena kantuk. Dia bukan gadis yang peminim tapi dia terlihat lebih menarik dari Ino.

Kadang Naruto akan melihat kesan gadis baik-baik darinya tapi kemudian dia bersikap lebih liar dari yang lain.

"Apa ini miliku?" Sasuke mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk airnya. Hinata melirik sebentar namun kemudian mengabaikannya. Itu hanya air putih.

Naruto termenung melihat Sasuke menghabiskan tiap tetes air digelas itu.

Satu hal lagi. Hinata selalu beruntung dan berhasil lepas darinya.

Setelah lima belas menit Hinata mengambil air sasuke dan memasukan satu pil yang langsung larut dengan airnya. Air itu ia habiskan dalam satu tegukan. Naruto semakib termenung.

Mereka bertukar gelas seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Wajahmu merah..." Goda Hinata heran melihat tingkah aneh couplenya. Naruto yang menyadari efek obat itu mulai muncul berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tahu... rasanya panas..." Ujarnya dengan suara serak. Ia menggerak-gerakan kaos yang dikenakannya untuk meniupkan angin ketubuhnya namun cara itu tak banyak membantu.

"Disini banyak orang. Keluarlah."

"Tidak... Aku akan tetap disini..." Jawab Sasuke bersikeras membuat Hinata heran. Hinata mengikuti pandangan Sasuke dan baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Kau cemburu?" Goda Hinata.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!"

"Baiklah... Tapi aku serius, kau tidak terlihat baik... "

"Hah... Hah... Aku tahu ini semakin sesak..."

"Kau akan mati karena cemburu... Haha..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara omong kosong!"

"Hinata ayo pergi..." Naruto kembali lalu membawa Hinata keluar.

...

...

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku?" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tertutup celana selutut yang ia kenakan. Disana terasa tegang.

Dengan sudah payah Sasuke mencoba berdiri, ia harus ketoilet.

Bruukkk

Ia kembali terduduk. Semakin lemas dan sulit bergerak.

"Sial..."

"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa?" Ino mendekat bersama Gaara dibelakangnya. Ia mendelik pada Ino namun kemudian membuang muka.

"Pergi!"

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino tak mendengarkan, ia malah meletakan punggung tangannya dikening Sasuke,"kau demam..."

"Kubilang pergi!" Sasuke meringkukan tubuhnya dikursi dan menyenderkan kepalanya keatas meja. Mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya yang terus memegangi barangnya.

Gaara hanya memperhatikan tak peduli.

Biasanya anak itu bersana Hinata. Tapi Hinata malah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan begitu.

Wajahnya melunak. Gaara sedikit kasihan melihat adik kelasnya itu. Wajahnya seperti akan mati beberapa menit lagi.

"Apa kau minum?" Tanya Gaara tenang sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura..." Gaara mengangguk membiarkan Ino pergi. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu menjauh dari ekor matanya lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Bukan urusanmu." Bisik Sasuke sangat pelan tapi karena musiknya berhenti Gaara masih bisa mendengarnya.

Musik yang diputar berubah menjadi lembut. Gaara melihat kebawah.

Dansa pasangan.

Sasuke semakin uring-uringan.

Kenapa lagu romantis?

Raungnya dalam hati. Jantungnya semakin terpompa dan darahnya berdesir. Sasuke sedang sangat sensitif. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun yang memutar musik itu.

"Sudah jelas kau minum. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Akh..." Gaara menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia memapah Sasuke untuk keluar dari klub tak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang semakin merah padam.

Gaara mendecak setelah membantu Sasuke duduk didalam taksi.

Hinata pernah mengatakan padanya. Sasuke alergi alkohol. Gaara semakin hawatir berfikir mungkin itu reaksi alergi yang timbul. Dia sesak nafas.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku bawa dia kedokter.

Namun Gaara tidak bisa melakukan itu. Rumah sakit, dokter dan alat-alatnya sangat berbahaya.

Sial. Aku harus merawatnya.

Gaara ikut memasuki taksi dan mereka pergi keapartemen Gaara karena jaraknya lebih dekat daripada harus pulang kerumah. Terlebih melihat keadaan Sasuke, jika ia mengantarkan anak itu pada Itachi, Itachi akan menghajarnya. Pasti Gaara yang disalahkan soal ini.

"Dengar aku tidak tahu pertolongan pertama untuk alergi."

"Hah?" Sasuke mengedik tak mengerti pembicaraan Gaara.

"Kau alergi minunam kan? Lalu kenapa kau minum? Dasar bodoh!"

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh. Kau yang bodoh... Hah... hah... aku tidak sedang mabuk..."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Jangan bicara padaku!"

"Oh lihat itu caramu bicara. Aku seniormu! Senior..." Sasuke diam saat Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya.

Senior...

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah membayangkan anime hentai yang sering ia tonton.

Entah kenapa kata senior semakin membuatnya kelabakan.

Tidak Sasuke! Dimana harga dirimu? Kau bukan orang mesum.

"Kau biasanya sangat arogan... Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat tidak berdaya?" Sindir Gaara berusaha mengejeknya. Gaara tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke, tapi karena anak itu teman Hinata dia berusaha menahannya dan baru kali ini ia merasa bisa menghancurkan harga diri Sasuke.

Tapi Gaara salah. Bukannya tersinggung, tubuh Sasuke malah semakin menegang. Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan kata tidak berdaya jadi rangsangan tersendiri untuk tubuhnya.

"Hah... Hahh..."

"Hei... aku serius, Kau takan mati karena alergi kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak minum bodoh!"

"Kau memanggilku bodoh lagi?"

"Diam! Hah.. Ha... Kau membuatku gila..."

"Hah? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu..."

"Kalau begitu cepat sentuh aku!"

Singggggg...

...

...

...

Krikkk krikkk...

Sasuke menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

Sial! Ada apa denganku?

Gaara terdiam.

Sangat lama ia menatap Sasuke yang semakin tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"D-dengar... Apapun yang kukatakan hari ini, ini sungguh bukan diriku..."

Gaara masih diam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuh..."

Gaara menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Sasuke. Pria itu terbelalak tak percaya. Gaara menciumnya?

Dia memasukan lidahnya kemulutku!

Apa yang terjadi? Lidahnya bergerak-gerak.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Gaara menahan seniornya agar tak melepaskan pagutannya.

"Ini..." Sasuke memperhatikan lamat-lamat wajah Gaara berusaha memastikan jika ini nyata bukan hayalannya,"Obat perangsang..."

"Y-ya?" Gaara melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan mudah.

"Siapa yang bersamamu tadi? Mungkin dia orang mesum..."

"Aku tidak yakin... Tadi aku bersama Hinata dan Naruto... hanya mereka..."

"Oh? Naruto?"

Gaara mengusap sisi bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Sasuke mengerang, ia memejamkan matanya erat tak sanggup lagi melihat gerakan apapun yang Gaara tunjukan. Semua yang dilakukannya menjadi terlihat sangat seksi.

"Aku tahu..." Gaara tersenyum. Naruto pernah mengatakan jika ia sangat ingin berhubungan seks dengan anak kecil itu. Entah Naruto yang bodoh atau dia hanya selalu sial. Obat perangsangnya malah berakhir ditubuh Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke bersamanya.

Ia tersenyun miring. Mencoba hal baru bukan hal buruk.

Pertama dia sangat menyebalkan. Senior akan memberinya hukuman.

Gaara menunduk dan kembali mencium Sasuke.

Kedua Sasuke menatapnya dengan keinginan yang besar. Memuaskannya adalah kebaikan...

Ia memilin tonjolan kecil didada Sasuke. Pakaiannya tersingkap memperlihatkan tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak dengan keringat mengkilat.

Dan ketiga... Sebenarnya dia lumayan juga...

"Apa kau menginginkanku Sasuke?" Sasuke terbelalak. Matanya bergerak-gerak gugup.

"Tetidak... Kau bodoh... Aku tidak menginginkanmu."

"Baiklah masalah selesai..." Gaara kembali berdiri tapi Sasuke menahan tangan pemuda itu.

"Apa? Apanya yang selesai?"

"Kau tidak menginginkanku kan? Aku hanya melakukan seks dengan orang yang menyukaiku..."

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Matilah kau Sasuke! Mati dan masuk neraka!

Umpatnya masih dalam hati.

"..."

"Kau bodoh! Aku menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Gaara menyeringai.

...

...

...

"Kemana dia?"

"Sudahlah... Dia pasti pergi dengan seorang wanita." Naruto bicara ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudmu senior? Dia tidak mungkin pergi dengan wanita!"

"Kau wanita Hinata-chan."

"Ya? I-itu maksudku dia tidak akan pergi dengan wanita lain selain aku..."

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Bukan begitu! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali senior?"

"Hee?"

"M-maaf bukan itu maksudku."

Hah... Jangan-jangan dia pergi dengan pria tua ke motel? Bagaimana jika dia menggoda pria aneh?

Hinata berjalan berputar-putar mencari Sasuke sidalam bar tapi tidak ada.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi... Ayo pulang Hinata..."

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Dia laki-laki... Takan terjadi apapun..."

"Yah... Itu benar juga, kita pulang saja..."

...

...

...

Hinata merenggut. Ia benar-benar menghawatirkan Sasuke. Bagaimana jika ada mahluk jadi-jadian yang menculiknya?

Demi Dewa!

Ini salahku! Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan dia! Hukum saja aku dewa!

Fikir Hinata dramatis.

Baru beberapa menit sejak doanya Sasuke muncul sambil dipapah oleh Gaara memasuki kelas.

"Sasuke!" Hinata berlari dan memeluknya erat,"Kau masih hidup..."

"Tentu saja... Kau bodoh. Kau pasti senang jika aku mati." Hinata tertawa. Mendengar gerutuannya Hinata yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Maaf membuatmu hawatir junior... Dia bersamaku semalam..." Hinata diam. Ia melirik Sasuke tapi dia malah membuang muka tak mengatakan apapun.

"K-kalian? Bersama?"

"Diamlah! Aku terjatuh dikamar mandinya tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja... Jadi cepat bantu aku duduk."

"A-ah... Ya..." Gaara melepaskan pegangannya dan menyerahkan Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Junior tolong jaga Sasuke-chan untuku ya..."

Hinata membantu Sasuke duduk dibangkunya lalu ia duduk memandangi pemuda itu. Sasuke mengabaikannya namun karena risih akhirnya ia mengangguk mengijinkan Hinata menanyakan apapun.

"Kalian bersama semalam? Kau bersumpah? Lalu apa itu? Sasuke-chan..."

"D-dia sudah gila..." Gugup Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk malas, melewatkan bagian itu,"Aku tahu itu... Ayo katakan Sasuke! Katakan!" Hinata histeris.

"Baik! baik! Ini karena senior bodoh itu."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Sidobe..."

"Naruto?"

"Benar... Dia ingin menjebakmu..."

"Ya?" Sasuke diam.

Ada apa dengan mulutku akhir-akhir ini?

Tidak benar mengatakan itu, lagipula Naruto temannya juga. Tapi ia merasa tak mungkin menyembunyikannya dari Hinata.

"Kenapa kau diam? Naruto menjebakku?"

"Lupakan saja!" Hinata malah menatapnya datar. Itu tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi. Sasuke mendesah malas benar-benar tak mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik baik... Dengar kau jangan bertengkar dengan Naruto karena ini, kau tahu sendiri Naruto menyukai..."

"Katakan dengan singkat Sasuke!"

"Hah... Sebenarnya Naruto memasukan obat perangsang keminumanmu..."

"Apa?"

"Tapi aku yang meminumnya... Gaara menolongku karena dia fikir itu reaksi alergi..."

"..."

"D-dan... Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku..."

"Hinata! Kau mau kemana?" Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas. Ia memasuki ruangan kesiswaan.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Hinata menatap berkeliling. Hanya ada Ino dan Sakura yang sedang menulis sesuatu dimeja bendahara.

"Ada apa Hinata? Ada yang kau cari?"

"Naruto... Aku mencari Naruto..."

"Dia ketoilet... Itu dia ketua..." Sakura menunjuk kebelakang Hinata. Hinata berbalik dan satu tamparan mendarat dipipi kiri Naruto.

"H-hinata..."

"Obat perangsang?"

"A-apa? Dengar Hinata... Kau salah paham..."

"Kau benar... Aku salah paham. Aku kira kau mungkin sedikit menyukaiku..."

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata!"

"Tidak! Kau hanya memiliki pandangan buruk padaku. Dan itu bukan bagian dari kata suka..."

...

...

...

"Hinata jangan terlalu serius..." Hinata masih diam dibangkunya. Ia mengabaikan apapun yang diucapkan Ino.

Obat perangsang...

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto melakukan itu. Mereka sangat dekat.

Tapi siapa yang salah jika Naruto menyukai setiap wanita yang berjalan didepannya?

Dia akan jatuh cinta hari ini dan akan jatuh cinta lagi besok pada gadis yang berbeda. Jika Naruto menyukainya, harusnya tidak ada benda itu.

"Kau berlebihan Hinata. Aku tahu keluargamu sangat konserpatif. Tapi ini di Konoha!"

"Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Konoha Ino!"

"Tentu saja ada! Mau lihat?"

"Apa?"

"Ah... Itu Sakura... Senior!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya membalas sapaan Ino. Ia masuk kedalam kelas.

"Apa kau masih sibuk senior?"

"Tidak... Sudah selesai. Bagaimana Hinata?"

"Masih marah..." Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Ino pasti lupa soal pembicaraan mereka. Ia memainkan penanya lalu mencoret-coret catatan sejarahnya.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun saat Hinata melirik mereka lagi. Matanya terbelalak.

Ino memasukan telunjuknya kemulut Sakura. Lalu menggerakannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Matanya tertutup tiap kali telunjuk Ino menyentuh lebih dalam mungkin kearea sensitifnya.

Semua orang memperhatikan dalam hening. Dan suara riuhpun terdengar saat Ino melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Sakura.

Ini Konoha Hinata.

Hinata menopang dagu, menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong.

Ini Konoha...

"Hahhh..."

"Ayo kebelakang..." Hinata mengikuti Gaara kebelakang gedung sekolah. Disana sudah ada Sasori dan shikamaru.

"Katanya kau bertengkar dengan Naruto..." Sasori menyalakan rokoknya dari api dirokok Shikamaru.

"Aku takan bicara..." Hinata mendengus lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ketembok dalam posisi duduk. Ia membuka air mineral yang diletakan dalam tas entah tas siapa.

"Aku melihat Ino berciuman dengan Sakura tadi..." Gaara mulai bergosip. Shikamaru yang hampir tertidurpun kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau serius? Aku tahu, mereka memang terlihat berbeda..."

"Hentikan itu... Kalian bergosip seperti wanita..."

Sasori membuka kotak yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Ia menyerahkan satu pil pada Hinata, gadis itu hanya memperhatikan.

"Apa kau kesal Senior?"

"Mau ambil atau tidak?" Hinata terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan ketus Sasori.

"Hahhh... Ini Konoha..." Gurau Hinata pasrah menerima pil itu dari Sasori lalu menelannya.

Ia menatap langit yang beberapa lama serasa berputar.

Hinata mengerti...

...

...

...

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. Ada Hinata disana, suasana akan menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

Hinata sangat marah, Naruto tahu itu kesalahannya. Ia tahu obat perangsang sangat berlebihan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang selama ini ada difikirannya. Ini bahkan bukan lagi hanya tentang seks, Hinata berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Mereka bergaul dan Naruto menghianatinya.

"Sial! sial!" Naruto kembali kekelasnya. Namun ia berhenti begitu berpapasan dengan Ino.

"Hai Ino. Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak... Aku mencari Gaara."

"Kenapa?"

"Eu... entahlah. Sebenarnya tadi aku melakukan sesuatu yang keterlaluan aku takut Gaara marah."

"Lupakan itu. Dia sedang sibuk ayo makan siang denganku."

"Hei tunggu! Kau bodoh... Ini perpustakaan bukan kantin..."

"Benar... Karena ini perpus cobalah untuk tidak bersuara." Naruto mengerling menggoda Ino. Namun baru beberapa menit Ino berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan kosong itu dengan wajah marah.

"Ayolah Ino! Kasihani adiku!" Rajuk Naruto sambil berusaha menarik tangan temannya agar kembali kepojokan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bawa kondom!"

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya sekarang."

Ino menggeplak kepala kuning Naruto sekuat tenaga,"Kau Idiot! Sadarlah Naruto..."

"Kau kasar sekali Ino!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada kondom tidak ada seks!"

...

...

...

Hinata diam. Ia melirik Naruto dan Ino bergantian yang balik memandangnya kaget.

Ino berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam. Ada Naruto yang bersiap menjelaskan apapun yang bisa ia jelaskan mungkin dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Hinata..."

"Aku takan mengatakan pada siapapun..." Ucap Hinata sambil lalu.

Ia memasuki ruang kesiswaan dengan kemarahan yang menguap dibenaknya.

"Hinata... Kau kembali..."

"Aku bosan..." Hinata mengambil beberapa lembar absen dan menyalin nilai-nilai yang ada didalamnya.

"Oh ya... Apa senior bertengkar dengan Sasori?" Hinata memulai obrolan berusaha kembali kesikap awalnya.

"A-apa?"

"Dia tidak bicara dan hanya mengerutkan dahinya..." Ujar Hinata diikuti tawa. Ia memperagakan eksperesi wajah seniornya lalu kembali tertawa. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Dia seperti itu?"

"Um... Kurasa dia marah soal ciumanmu dengan Ino..."

"Aku tidak peduli..."

Hinata melirik Sakura tanpa bicara.

Hinata tahu ia tinggal di Konoha.

Tapi sulit untuk memahami betapa rumitnya hubungan yang ada diantara mereka.

Sementara Sakura termenung untuk alasan yang lain.

Ayahnya membawanya kerumah besar itu dan mengharuskannya tinggal dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Sasori.

...

...

...

"Hai..." Sasuke mendongak menatap Gaara heran,"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu..."

"Hah?"

"Kita pasangan kan?"

"Itu..."

"Jadi kita harus berkencan." Ujar Gaara santai seolah mengucapkan kata kencan seperti mengucapkan kacang rebus.

Mereka berkencan sungguhan. Bukan hanya cinta satu malam, mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan. Sulit sekali bagi Sasuke untuk mempercayainya.

Mereka pasangan.

Pria yang ditaksirnya sejak semester pertama.

"Gaara..."

"Hn?"

"Aku kira kau normal..."

"Aku memang normal Sasuke."

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku menyukaimu... nanana..." Sakura bersenandung riang sambil mengunci ruangan kesiswaan. Saat ia berbalik senyumnya turun menjadi wajah merenggut.

"Kau senang?"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal ciuman itu..." Sasori tersenyum datar. Itu senyum yang manis tapi terlihat seolah tak memiliki alasan. Sasori memang aneh. Dia tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk omongan tak jelasmu..."

"Tapi aku punya banyak waktu..." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya,"Untuk setiap pertanyaan yang kumiliki aku meluangkan sangat banyak waktu."

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menggangguku?"

"Karena kau berubah..." Sasori mendekati gadis bersurai pink yang tujuh langkah didepannya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Apa melakukan semua itu membuatmu puas? Mengganggu anak lain, berciuman dengan Ino, tidur dengan Naruto apa itu membuatmu senang?."

"Jangan ikut campur..."

"Bagaimana jika aku ikut campur? Kau akan memotong rambutku seperti yang kau lakukan pada anak itu?"

"Diam!" Sakura mendelik marah.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Benar, jadi bicaralah... Katakan bagian mana yang tidak kumengerti. Apa bagian kau anak tidak sah? Atau bagian kau harus tinggal dengan saudara tirimu?"

"Keduanya!" Teriak Sakura. Sasori masih tak bergeming, ia tetap menatap adik tirinya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kamu merusak hidupmu?"

"..."

"Kukira anak yang tinggal dirumahku adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang sebelumnya selalu kulihat diaula sekolah. Bicara tentang memajukan sekolah, mendapat penghargaan sebagai siswa terbaik..."

"Bukan! Aku bukan gadis seperti itu! Yang kau lihat itu bukan aku! Inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Seorang anak tidak sah..."

"..."

"Sebelumnya aku mengejar sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kulihat. Aku belajar keras, berusaha disiplin dan ramah pada semua orang. Aku melakukannya bahkan tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya kucari dan sekarang aku sudah tahu..."

Hinata berbelok keruang musik. Ponselnya berbunyi.

Sasuke: Kau dimana Hinata? Aku harus bersama Gaara jadi pulanglah dengan yang lain...

Hahhhh...

Suara pertengkaran mereka masih terdengar diluar. Hinata merasa sebaiknya tak kesana sebelum mereka pergi.

...

...

Kemarin itu... Kejadian tak terduga.

"Hinata kamu jarang memposting video lagi..."Hinata berfikir sesaat. Akhir-akhir ini sulit menemui Sasuke dan dia memang sedikit lupa mengenai halaman sekolah.

"Apa kamu ada masalah?" Tanya Matsuri hawatir. Hinata tersenyum sambil membuka catatan matematikanya. Sekarang juga entah kemana perginya anak itu. Mata Hinata masih menatap lurus papan tulis didepannya, sebentar ia melirik Kakashi-sensei sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"A-ah bukan... Aku hanya bingung..." tapi hanya kalimat ambigu itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matsuri mengangguk paham. Matsuri memang hebat, dia bisa mengerti apa yang tidak dimengerti Hinata.

"Memang sih .. Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada berita menarik.."

"Apa halaman sekolah kita terlihat mati?"

"Yah... sampai-sampai semua orang bergosip soal kamu putus dengan Sasuke."

"Oh ya?" Hinata mengedik. Suara bel istirahat terdengar, Kakashi sensei keluar begitupun kedua gadis itu bersama murid yang lain.

Hinata berjalan sambil memikirkannya.

Ia tahu, sebenarnya bukan hubungan seperti itu yang ia miliki dengan Sasuke.

Tapi Matsuri benar. Ini seolah mereka sudah putus.

"Apa kau ikut rapat kesiswaan?"

"Yah... membosankan sekali, pergilah..."

"Dah..." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ruangan masih sepi.

Sebaiknya aku tunggu disini.

Hinata menyalakan ponselnya dan memainkan permainan puzzle dari sana.

"Kita tinggal bersama..." Hinata mempause gamenya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepintu yang tertutup. Itu suara Sakura.

Sangat buruk tapi sangat sulit menghentikan kebiasaan menguping.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah soal Sasori, tapi aku menyukaimu."

"Hentikan Gaara kita saudara..."

Mata Hinata bergerak-gerak tak fokus. Tangannya memencet tombol play lagi. Berusaha bertingkah seolah tak mengetahui apapun.

"Hinata... Kau sudah sampai..." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Dibelakang gadis itu anggota kesiswaan yang lain juga datang kecuali Sasuke.

...

...

...

"Hinata datang kepesta ulang tahunku nanti malam..." Hinata tersenyum membaca pesan dari Ino.

Gadis itu membuat pesta ulang tahun setiap minggu.

Meski Hinata sering keluar masuk klub malam tapi sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha untuk bergaul. Hinata memasuki mobilnya dan berencana untuk pulang saja. Hinata tak begitu suka pesta. Dibanding pesta Hinata lebih butuh tidur untuk kecantikannya. Namun belum sempat mobilnya keluar dari area sekolah ia melihat seseorang diatap kanan. Itu gedung yang jarang didatangi kecuali oleh siswa dari kelas musik. Dibawahnya tempat penyimpanan alat-alat musik dan tari.

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya dan pergi ketempat itu.

"Sas!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menapaki tembok pembatas. Ia melirik Hinata dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hei wajahmu sangat kacau."

"Pergilah..."

"Kenapa? Apa kamu ingin bunuh diri disini?" Tanya Hinata pura-pura mengejek. Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Gaara..." Hinata menunduk sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke turun dan mendudukan tubuhnya. Hinata meniup poninya merasa lega karena sepertinya Sasuke memang tak berencana untuk bunuh diri.

"Hinata... Apa seorang gay tidak boleh menyukai wanita?"

"Apa maksudmu? Itu absurd sekali..."

"Jawab saja!" Hinata terdiam. Sasuke menatapnya menuntut jawaban jadi ia pun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Tentu saja. Dia itu Hinata Sas!

"Bodoh!"

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara bilang dia menyukai wanita lagi..."

"Serius?"

"Hm... Aku berfikir mengenai ini sejak kemarin tapi bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa menyukai wanita lagi."

Hinata mengangguk merasa mengerti perasaan Sasuke namun ia lagi-lagi tersenyum riang.

"Orang-orang pasti pergi kepesta Ino ayo kita pergi juga..." Hinata rasa ia berubah fikiran. Ia memaksa Sasuke agar ikut ke salah satu klub malam yang menjadi tempat Ino dan teman-teman disekolahnya bermain.

Sesekali minum dengan banyak orang pasti bagus. Biasanya Hinata minum hanya saat sendiri karena hawatir kesadarannya akan hilang dan terjadi hal buruk. Tapi mendengar Sasuke mengatakan ketidak mungkinannya menyukai wanita, ia menjadi merasa terlindungi secara tak langsung. Dan selain itu Sasuke bukan peminum.

Mereka bergabung dengan Ino dan Gaara dilantai atas. Sasuke berusaha acuh tapi Hinata melihat jelas raut tak nyaman yang pemuda itu tunjukan saat berpapasan dengan Gaara dan harus ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan.

"Hinata coba ini... Ini rasanya menakjubkan dan gratis..."

"Gratis... Itu penting!" Sasuke memutar matanya dengan ejekan mendengar Ino bicara dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat kacau. Hinata hanya menanggapi pertengkaran keduanya dengan tawa. Ia menolak tawaran Ino untuk menghisap rokoknya.

"Tidak... Itu akan membuatmu mati lebih cepat..." Jawab Hinata enteng sambil melarutkan pil yang ia bawa kedalam minumannya. Hinata memang bukan perokok karena ia memiliki alergi pernafasan yang cukup parah. Dan menurut buku panduan yang ia miliki tentang kecantikan alami, dikatakan merokok akan membuat wajahmu berjerawat.

Hinata mengikuti pandangan Sasuke pada Gaara yang turun dan berdansa dengan Sakura.

Hinata tahu Gaara menyukai Sakura tapi ia tak menyangka Gaara benar-benar bisa mencintai seorang wanita dengan perasaan seutuhnya lagipula gadis itu adik tirinya yang juga disukai adiknya Sasori.

Hidup mereka sangat rumit bagi Hinata yang berfikiran dangkal.

Hingga pukul tiga pagi, Kebanyakan Hinata malah tak ingat apa yang terjadi yang ia ingat kesadarannya sedikit kembali saat sampai dirumah bersama Sasuke yang membopongnya sambil marah-marah.

"Sas... Jangan berlebihan lukamu bahkan tidak sebesar kotoran kukuku..." Racau Hinata sambil mejentik-jentikan telunjuknya didepan wajah Sasuke namun pria itu tak mempedulikannya. Meskipun ini kali pertama Sasuke melihat Hinata mabuk tapi ia sudah menduga tak mungkin mudah membawa Hinata pulang.

Dia terlihat sangat acuh tapi saat mabuk ia terus merajuk seperti anak-anak. Kadang-kadang bibirnya mengerucut ditengah ceritanya karena ia kesal.

"Ayo lanjutkan keronde kedua!" Teriak Hinata semangat.

"Hentikan tidurlah..."

"Oh Sasuke-kun. Apa-apaan sikap acuhmu itu? Cepat beli bir kemini market."

"Tidak mau!" Ketus Sasuke membuat Hinata merenggut dengan wajah sedih namun wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Aku tahu... Kau sangat tangguh. Kau masih tahan meskipun Gaara..."

"Aku akan membelinya... Berhenti bicara omong kosong."

Sasuke pergi beberapa menit dan kembali dengan kantung belanja berisi bir dan kudapan.

"Kau benar... Apa gunanya..." Sasuke menarik tutup kalengnya agak marah.

Hinata hanya tertawa ia tak peduli soal alergi temannya, mungkin hidup harusnya dinikmati saja.

Bahkan jika itu reaksi alergi.

"Kau tahu dia bilang apa?"

"..."

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, aku hanya menyukai wanita lagi..."

"Dia bicara begitu?"

"Iya... Aku ingin langsung membunuhnya tadi tapi aku malah hiks... aku malah menangis... Dasar sial..."

"Haha... Sakura memang hebat."

"Hah?"

"Dulu dia membuat Naruto mencampakanku..."

"Apa?"

"Dia bertanya, apa artinya Hinata bagimu Naruto? Lalu Naruto..."

"..."

"Lupakan saja..."

"Ayo katakan. Kita hot couple..."

"Haha... Dia memintaku memanggilnya kakak."

"Kau serius? Dia sungguh memintamu mengatakan kamu itu seperti adik baginya?" Hinata mengangguk malas. Ia kembali membuka kaleng ketiganya

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?" Tapi Sasuke masih antusias. Hinata menghela nafas berat sebelum bicara.

"Aku bilang... Aku memang memanggilnya senior.." Jawabnya sambil

menjulurkan lidahnya mengeluarkan sisa air didalam kaleng.

"Kau bodoh?"

"Aku fikir aku gila..."

"Itu memang gila... sudah sudah... ayo minum saja..."

...

...

...

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar diluar akan merusak matanya jika tidak begitu. Diliriknya jam yang terpajang dimejanya.

Sudah pukul satu siang.

Hinata hendak bangun namun kedua tangan Sasuke masih memeluknya erat. Jadi Hinata coba memberi waktu. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya yang membelakangi Sasuke menjadi telentang.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya mencoba mengingat beberapa hal dan matanya kembali terpejam perlahan.

Hinata menghela nafas.

Hinata yang salah paham, Hinata yang terlalu berharap atau Hinata yang terlalu mudah dibujuk. Hinata tak tahu yang mana dirinya.

"Akh... Gatal sekali..."

Bahkan Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya. Pria pemarah itu mengira Naruto setidaknya memaksa Hinata melakukan adegan mature dengan posisi yang ia lihat dipilm porno mengingat kemesuman Naruto yang sudah ditingkat dewa tapi ternyata itu hanya ciuman.

Hanya ciuman dan Hinata bertingkah seolah baru saja dicampakan oleh seseorang yang merenggut kesuciannya.

"Pagi..." Bisik Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Hinata. Hinata tak menjawab karena jika ia mengatakan pagi juga itu artinya dia sudah gila. INI SUDAH JAM 2 SIANG.

"Apa tubuhku beruam?"

"Hm..."

"Apa-apaan wajah sedihmu itu? Aku tidak memperkosamu."

"Kau bodoh! Menyingkirlah..."

Kita akan melewati saat mereka mandi, sarapan dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang entah apa.

Kini mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah karena sudah jam tiga, ada tugas yang harus diserahkan hari ini juga pada Kabuto-sensei. Sasuke sudah lima menit yang lalu turun dan memanaskan mobilnya sementara Hinata masih sibuk mengacak-acak tumpukan coklat yang ia sembunyikan dibawah tempat tidurnya.

Tubuhnya sudah sedikit menggigil memberi signal jika ini waktunya meminum obat. Ia teringat sesuatu dan berlari ketempat ia menyimpan buku-bukunya dan membuka kotak pensil yang berada disana. Senyum Hinata mengembang karena berhasil menemukan obatnya disana terbungkus dengan kertas.

Hinata butuh beberapa menit lagi.

Untuk kembali normal.

Segalanya masih terasa berputar-putar.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata keluar dari kamarnya namun Langkah Hinata terhenti ditangga,"Ayahku memiliki rumah rehat dipedesaan, tempatnya didekat pusat rehabilitasi... Bawa keluargamu kesana dan juga Hinata..." Itachi bicara serius begitupun Neji menanggapi dengan serius.

"Aku bisa membujuk yang lain tapi kau tahu Hinata benci daerah pedesaan." Ujar Neji dengan wajah bingung. Hinata masih memandang datar kakaknya dan kakak Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu katakan semuanya. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu..."

"Sudahlah... Kau banyak membantu, aku akan bicara dengan Hinata..."

"Kau lama sekali!" Hinata mengerjat kaget namun kembali tenang menyadari Sasuke yang bicara padanya.

"Hah? Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Karena setelah mengantarkan tugas kita akan ke klub." Ucap Sasuke antusias. Tidak seperti biasanya,"Siang-siang begini?"

"Tentu saja... Sepertinya Sasori ada masalah kita temui saja dia." Hinata mendengus mendengar kebohongan Sasuke. Sudah jelas dia pergi karena masalahnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau yang ada masalah..."

"Apa?"

"Baiklah..."

"Sasuke! Kau disini?" Sasuke menggaruk pelipisnya sambil menghampiri kakaknya.

"Yah... A-aku tidur disini." Neji memandang tak peduli, Hinata sudah mengatakan padanya jika Sasuke seorang gay tapi berbeda dengan Itachi, ia memasang wajah kaget yang sengaja dibuat-buat untuk mengejek adiknya.

"Aku tahu Neji!" Itachi menjentikan telunjuknya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Jika mereka sudah tidur bersama kita nikahkan saja mereka..."

"APA?" Keduanya berteriak tak percaya. Neji mengetuk dagunya dengan jari-jarinya sambil berfikir.

"Masuk akal juga..."

"Neji!" Hinata mendelik tak terima dengan diskusi tak masuk akal kedua orang itu.

"Itu sering terjadi dalam bisnis." Lanjut Neji masih bersemangat dengan ide pernikahan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya.

"Itu sering terjadi dalam drama!" Bentak Sasuke kesal. Keduanya keluar dari rumah dengan wajah jengkel.

Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti jika hubungan mereka bukan seperti itu?!

...

...

...

Berhari-hari berlalu, Hinata semakin pendiam sementara Sasuke masih patah hati.

"Ada razia!" Hinata tertegun, sudah lama tidak ada razia. Biasanya mereka tahu sejak sehari sebelumnya, hingga mereka bisa meminum obat yang bisa menyamarkan zat dalam urin mereka saat tes. Semua orang mulai panik. Ia berusaha tenang dan memasukan bungkusan kecil kedalam celah diantara tali ranselnya. Ia tak tahu cara semacam ini masih bisa dilakukan atau tidak tapi terakhir kali ia berhasil menyembunyikannya diantara jahitan keras sepatunya.

Beberapa orang berseragam anbu masuk dan mulai menggeledah ransel satu persatu. Hinata berkedip lambat membayangkan ini mungkin akhir hidupnya namun mereka pergi. Terlalu cepat sebenarnya dan Hinata sadar. Tak pernah ada hal yang begitu berbahaya saat kau benar-benar melewatinya. Mereka bahkan tak mencoba membawa alat apapun dan tidak ada tes. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu, orang yang sakit tidak berarti mereka juga bodoh.

"Kami menemukannya..." Hinata berbalik kebangku belakang. Melihat seorang petugas memegang ransel Ino. Gadis itu sedang rapat kesiswaan. Hinata kembali keposisi duduknya. Ia menyalakan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk gadis itu yang sayangnya telah masuk kekelas dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku kembali..."

"Anda Yamanaka-san?" Ino menyadari arti seragam petugas itu. Ia melirik patah-patah kearah Hinata yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo ikut kami..."

"T-tunggu... Aku pasti dijebak, sungguh!" Namun meteka tetap membawa Ino keluar.

...

...

...

"Hinata aku tidak ingin disini. Mereka seperti ingin membunuhku..."

"Tenanglah, Itu hanya fikiran burukmu Ino disini nyaman..."

"Kau gila? Mereka memberiku obat aneh tiap pagi dan sore. Itu neraka!"Hinata menempelkan telunjuknya kebibir Ino dan perlahan memasukannya kemulut gadis itu.

"H-hnata..." Ia melepaskannya kembali. Seks, ciuman atau apapun itu sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ino menatap Hinata intens lalu menunduk, mencium bibir Hinata.

Mereka berciuman beberapa lama namun Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Tenanglah..."

"Hinata... Aku takut."

"Masalahnya baru akan datang saat Ibumu menjemputmu pulang kan?" Ino terdiam. Ia ingat wajah ibunya dan sadar Hinata memang benar.

...

...

...

Hinata berjalan cepat, melihat kertas yang tergantung dipagar rumahnya.

Ia melirik kesekitar memastikan belum ada yang melihatnya.

Kertas itu ia ambil dan meremasnya sebelum ia buang ketempat sampah.

"Hinata maaf membuatmu hawatir, kemasi barangmu sekarang. Ayah sudah meninggalkan Konoha dan Paman akan menjemputmu..."

"Apa kau sungguh bangkrut?"

"..."

"Neji kau tahu aku tidak mau tinggal dipedesaan..."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Hinata tahu Neji pasti mematikannya.

Ia tersenyum.

Hinata sepertinya aku akan mati disini...

Hinata berlari memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan komputernya. Melihat tiap video yang ia posting bersama Sasuke.

Kami couple

Aku yang salah memahaminya. Segala hal selalu saja berubah saat kukira akan tetap sama.

Status baru telah dibuat Hyuuga Hinata.

Matanya menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan kamarnya.

Ia meraih boneka beruang kecil pemberian Sasuke untuknya.

Hanya itu yang tersisa.

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang. Ia meraih salah satu telur hiasan gantung diatas ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil dari dalam benda itu. Hinata menyimpannya disegala tempat. Tempat-tempat remeh yang mungkin akan segera diketahui orang lain jika para anbu itu merazia kamarnya.

"Aku merasa mereka akan membunuhku..." Hinata yakin itu hanya ketakutan berlebih Ino tapi wajah gadis itu sulit untuk dilupakan.

Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku harus ketempat penyembuhan juga?

Hinata berbeda dengan Ino. Ia bukan anak korban perceraian yang salah jalan. Hinata sendirian dan ia hanya bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan benda-benda kecil itu. Karena itu akan menumbuhkan semangat hidupnya.

Setidaknya itu pembenaran yang Hinata miliki.

Meski itu hanya alasan atau bahkan sebuah kebohongan.

Hinata membuka bungkusan coklat dan menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Apa seseorang seperti Hinata memang selalu merasa tindakannya benar? Karena itu yang selalu Hinata dengar dari para anbu yang bertugas memberikan penyuluhan.

Hinata merasa orang itu salah. Karena Hinata bukan orang bodoh dan dia sudah dewasa. Hinata tahu tepat kapan ia melakukan kesalahan. Hinata bukan merasa benar, ia hanya merasa disalah pahami semua orang.

Hinata bangkit dan berputar-putar didalam kamarnya. Ia meraih tiap sudut kamarnya, saku-saku seragam sekolahnya, dan mengacak-acak semua benda yang ia lihat.

Hinata mengumpulkannya hingga menumpuk.

Dia lebih dari mampu untuk membeli sebanyak yang ada dihadapannya.

Pil-pil, coklat-coklat dan puluhan botol minuman keras. Ia menyentuhnya dengan tangan gemetar. Membayangkan sebanyak itulah ketergantungannya.

"Hinata... Aku takut..."

Aku juga takut, karena itulah aku tidak bisa berhenti. Karena aku sangat takut untuk melawannya.

Hinata jatuh terduduk.

"Hinata... Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu?" Sasuke mendekat dan menyentuh pil-pilnya.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata sama sekali tak menyahut. Ia tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata, berhentilah! kau korbannya..."

"Bukan..." Bisik Hinata hampir tak bersuara.

"Apa?" Hinata tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Bukan korban, tapi pecandu. Kau harus mengatakannya dengan benar Sasuke-kun." Ia sebentar tertawa lalu menangis dengan keras. Sasuke tak bisa menenangkannya dan hanya memeluk gadis itu.

"Hinata... Kau tidak sendiri..." Hinata masih menangis. Ia tidak sendiri karena ia Hinata yang berbeda.

Bukan Hinata yang tinggal dipedesaan bertahun-tahun lalu, yang hampir mati ditangan teman-temannya karena dia tidak seperti yang lain.

Bagaimana jika aku menjadi seperti dulu? Apa aku masih tidak sendirian?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan terlalu banyak setelah semua yang kulakukan.

tbc#


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata memejamkan matanya lama. Hanya sendirian, mengingat bagaimana hidupnya berjalan.

Konoha memang kota yang besar dengan gemerlapnya impian tiap orang yang mendatanginya.

Naruto memasukan obat perangsang kedalam minumanmu...

Ini Konoha Hinata!

Aku dan Gaara... kami bersama...

Pernah sekali aku berfikir, apa artinya menjadi seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

"Hinata..." Hinata membuka matanya dan mendongak, melihat seseorang menemuinya.

"Hai..." Sapanya pelan dengan suara lemah. Hinata sudah tidak memiliki semangat sebesar dulu. Sejujurnya, mungkin inilah Hinata.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya..." Gurau Hinata, ia menggeser posisi duduknya memberi tempat untuk orang itu duduk disampingnya," Apa yang kurasakan? Apa yang sebaiknya kurasakan?"

Dia duduk sambil tersenyum heran merasa tidak sedang bicara dengan Hinata yang sama,"Apa dokter disini memberimu obat penenang?"

"Hampir selalu..." Keduanya tertawa.

Mereka menatap langit dalam diam.

Disini tenang.

Mungkin suasananya selalu seperti itu ditempat penyembuhan.

"Aku juga..."

"Hm?"

"Kadang aku berfikir apa artinya menjadi Nara Shikamaru..." Hinata tertawa pelan. Dia merasa terhibur jika ada satu saja yang mengatakan memahaminya.

"Dengar Hinata, aku tidak terbiasa mengatakan hal bijak, tapi mungkin satu atau dua sikap kami membuatmu tak senang, kadang kami egois dan melupakanmu. Tapi sejauh apapun kamu pergi kami masih dikonoha, jika kamu marah kami akan menunggu sampai kamu lupa, dan jika kamu pergi kami akan menunggu sampai kamu kembali."

"Aku tahu..."

Beberapa bulan sejak kedatangan Shikamaru Neji menjemputnya. Hinata tersenyum, berulang kali Hinata merasa sangat buruk karena mungkin keluarganya sudah membuangnya ditempat ini.

"Masuklah..." Hinata melangkah pelan menapaki lantai apartemennya dengan tenang. Tempat ini jauh berbeda dengan rumah yang dulu mereka tempati.

"Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak suka tempat ini?" Hinata diam, sesaat berfikir sambil melihat-lihat,"Tidak... Ini lumayan..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Neji mendesah pelan sambil menarik tangan adiknya agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku janji... Hanya tiga bulan..." Hinata tersenyum lagi. Ia mengangguk menyampaikan adik kesayangannya masih percaya sebesar kepercayaan Neji padanya.

Keesokan harinya Neji mengantarnya kembali kesekolah. Sekolah yang sama, dikonoha.

"Hinata... Kau kenapa?"

"Neji... Apa aku harus sekolah?" Hinata bertanya gugup, ini semester baru dan Hinata harus mengulang. Itu artinya satu tahun dibawah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku malu..."

"Lupakan itu anak konyol, cepat pergi kesekolah... dan dengar aku tidak akan mentoleransi kenakalan apapun lagi. Kau sudah memenuhi daftar kenakalan keluarga Hyuuga..." Ancaman Neji terasa seperti angin yang baik bagi Hinata. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya ya... Sesuai perintahmu tuan."

"Anak nakal..." Neji melepaskan adiknya sambil mengacak puncak kepalanya gemas.

Aku belajar tentang bersosialisasi dan cara kembali kemasyarakat sampai kepalaku hampir meledak tapi belajar dan kenyataan itu berbeda.

Berjalan disekolah yang sama setelah berbulan-bulan.

Mereka tahu aku seorang pecandu...

Saat aku sadar telah kembali kekonoha, aku rindu masa laluku yang buruk.

Mungkin itulah hidup.

"Hinata... Kau Hinata?" Hinata berbalik ragu-ragu namun senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Senior?"

"Kau benar-benar Hinata..." Kedua pemuda itu mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya bergantian.

"Kau hebat..." Puji Sasori seraya mengacak puncak kepala Hinata begitupun Naruto, ia mencubiti pipi bulat Hinata yang sejak dulu ia anggap lucu.

"Maaf... Untuk yang telah kulakukan..." Wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Hinata mengangguk dan sekali lagi pemuda itu memeluknya kali ini lebih erat.

Mereka membawa Hinata bertemu anggota kesiswaan yang masa aktif jabatan mereka tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kecuali Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi ujian..." Keluh Shikamaru sambil memandangi komputer diruangan kecil tempat mereka berkumpul dulu. Hinata ikut memperhatikan dan teringat sesuatu.

"Um... Ino?" Sakura mendekati Hinata. Rambutnya masih pink terang, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sikap keras kepala gadis itu bahkan para anbu. Sakura menyentuh pundak Hinata,"Ibunya memindahkan dia keluar kota..."

"A-ah... begitu..." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Sesaat teringat gadis nyentrik itu dan jangan lupakan moto hidupnya yang super absurd.

Tidak ada kondom tidak ada seks.

"Gaara masih ada tapi entah dimana dia..." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa menyiratkan jika pemuda itu masih belum berubah, selalu mencari cinta.

Satu-satunya yang tak bicara adalah pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu, setelah suara bel masuk terdengar ia malah bergegas pergi. Tanpa bicara apapun.

Setelah begitu lama...

Kita couple!

"Hinata?"

"Senior..." Gaara tersenyum kecil hampir tak terlihat. Ia mendekati Hinata dan langsung mendaratkan satu ciuman dibibir gadis itu.

Hinata tak begitu peduli. Dia selalu mencoba merayu semua orang.

"Gaara bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Hinata mulai bertanya. Gaara terlihat bingung, pembicaraan itu sedikit mengganggunya,"Apa maksudmu? Kami putus saat kau masih disini.. "

"Aku tahu... Maksudku apa kalian sudah berteman lagi?"

"H-hah? Y-yah... Kami berteman..." Hinata memperhatikan lekat. Dia terlihat gugup.

"Baguslah... Dulu aku berfikir Sasuke sangat aneh. Dia marah padahal dia tidak suka sendirian karena itu dia tetap mengikutiku meskipun dia tidak menyukaiku."

"..."

"Aku menghawatirkannya..."

Gaara keluar dari ruangan, Hinata mengikuti setelah beberapa lama namun begitu pintu terbuka ia melihat Sasuke telah berdiri disana.

"Hari pertama dan kau bolos? Sangat buruk..." Komentarnya dengan wajah judes seperti dulu. Hinata tertawa pelan merasa lega karena Sasuke tak berubah.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Hinata tak peduli. Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak tahu? Benarkah?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ketua yang baru..."

"Hah?" Hinata memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Pemuda itu membusungkan dada menunjukan pin kehormatannya.

Hinata masih bersikap tak percaya meski dalam hati Hinata tahu.

Meski Sasuke hidup dengan perbedaan besar dalam dirinya hanya dia yang paling mampu untuk itu.

Ketua kesiswaan yang baru...

Tapi jika semua harapan terpenuhi semudah itu, setiap orang akan berusaha menguasai dunia.

Tiga bulan setelah itu adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah. Hinata pergi bersama Gaara dari rumah lamanya. Seperti janji Neji, mereka kembali kesana.

"Kamu menyimpannya dimana?" Tanya Gaara sedikit panik ia membuka-buka tas Hinata dan kotak makanan yang ada kursi belakangnya.

"Apa yang kamu cari?"

"Benda itu!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Benda itu! Ayolah Hinata kamu selalu membawanya. Temari tidak mau memberiku uang akhir-akhir ini, aku bahkan sudah menjual sepatu bolaku kemarin." Hinata diam, memandang bosan senior anehnya. Gaara menggeram prustasi.

"Aku serius... Itu mahal... dan edisi terbatas." Sambung Gaara penuh penekanan. Tapi bukannya mengerti Hinata malah mendecak.

"Senior, kau sudah gila. Aku tidak memakai itu lagi..."

"Jangan bohong! Aku janji akan menggantinya. cepatlah..."

"Tunggu! Kau tidak berhenti hanya karena menginap beberapa hari dipedesaan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak... Aku berhenti karena Neji bangkrut..." Gurau Hinata tak mempedulikan wajah mengenaskan Gaara.

"Kau ingin melihat aku mati hari ini ya?" Dia mungkin menderita tapi Hinata yakin Gaara takan mati semudah itu. Hinata menghentikan mobilnya. Ia memutar matanya sedikit kesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak memakai itu lagi..."

"Kumohon Hinata. Aku pasti akan membayarnya!"

"Bagian mana yang tidak senior mengerti dari kalimat aku sudah berhenti? Aku sudah membuang semuanya." Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar,"Senior tidak keluar?"

"Aku menggigil kau tidak lihat?"

"Baiklah..." Hinata meninggalkan Gaara sendiri didalam mobilnya. Sebentar ia berbalik hawatir.

Bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk?

Tapi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Meskipun Gaara akan membencinya, Hinata takan memberikannya.

Tunggu! Aku sudah tidak memilikinya kan?

Fikir Hinata sangsi. Hinata sering melupakan banyak hal, terlebih lagi itu mobil lamanya. Beberapa barang lamanya masih ada disana saat ia periksa.

...

...

...

Gaara yakin Hinata menyimpannya. Ia tahu Hinata seorang maniak dia bahkan menyimpan pil pil itu didalam boneka-boneka kecil penghias dashbor mobilnya atau menyelupkannya dalam bekal makan siangnya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit mobil Hinata. Kadang-kadang Hinata lupa dimana meletakan barang-barang berharganya.

Gaara tersenyum samar menemukan barang yang ia cari.

Ia membuka lampu diatas kepalanya dan benar saja beberapa pil kecil jatuh dari sana.

...

...

...

Gaara mengalami over dosis dan komplikasi pernafasan...

"Sas..." Hinata menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan duduk disamping sahabatnya. Naruto dan Sakura sudah meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Aku lupa aku masih menyimpannya dimobilku..." Bisik Hinata takut.

"Aku tahu... Kamu memang selalu begitu." Hinata menunduk mendengar jawaban dingin Sasuke.

"Maaf... Aku tahu ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan dengan permintaan maaf. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan..."

Hinata berjalan pergi dari rumah itu. Saat ia menginjak halaman rumahnya, Neji berada tak jauh dari sana. Dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup keras.

Kau sudah memenuhi daftar kenakalan keluarga Hyuuga...

"Neji..."

"Sampai berapa lama kami harus memakluminya Hinata?" Hinata tak menjawab. Setetes air matanya keluar saat matanya berkedip.

"Kamu membunuhnya! Apa kamu sadar?" Tubuh Hinata gemetar takut saat Neji mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

Pemuda itu memasuki rumah dengan wajah marah meninggalkan Hinata yang tubuhnya perlahan merosot dan terduduk.

Aku yang membunuhnya.

Benarkah?

...

...

...

Hinata, Kau teman yang paling kusukai...

Tumpukan rangkaian bunga sudah menggunung diruang kesiswaan.

Setiap sudut tempat itu dipenuhi kenangan orang-orang dengan Gaara. Bahkan kenangan itu tentang Hinata juga.

Hinata berjalan kebangku yang biasa ia duduki bersama Gaara melihat dari dekat siswa lain yang sudah berbaris ingin meletakan bunga bela sungkawa.

"Kami berangkat bersama tapi saya tidak tahu dari mana Gaara mendapatkan obat itu. Karena saat kami akan masuk Gaara meminta saya meninggalkannya."

Setengah kebenaran lebih buruk daripada satu kebohongan utuh...

Hinata melihat keluar dari jendela. Ayahnya mengirim beberapa orang untuk menjaganya hingga kenaikan kelas. Dia tahu kematian Gaara takan selesai dengan mudah dan pasti akan berdampak buruk pada nama Hyuuga.

Hinata pun tak tahu yang ia lakukan tepat atau tidak. Berita yang ia baca diinternet dan ia lihat di tv berubah drastis.

Gaara diberitakan meninggal disebuah ruangan disekolah bukan didalam mobilnya.

Seolah-olah berita itu benar.

Dan Hinata mempercayainya.

Ia mempercayai segala yang ia ucapkan pada polisi dan ia mempercayai berita itu.

"Kalian sangat dekat Hinata, kamu pasti sedih..."

Kepalaku tertunduk. Bagaimana cara menyangkalnya?

Tapi berhari-hari setelahnya hal itu mulai dilupakan.

Hinata memasuki toilet untuk memperbaiki letak roknya. Namun saat ia melihat cermin.

HINATA PEMBUNUH

Hinata keluar dengan suara tercekat. Dikelas, di ruang kesehatan dan dibangku-bangku.

HINATA PEMBUNUH

Gaara...

Ia berlari keatap sekolah lalu kebelakang gedung. Ada disemua tempat.

Apa ini?

Hinata kembali ketoilet untuk memastikan bukan dia yang paranoid.

Hinata terbelalak.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke berbalik panik menatap Hinata. Spidol ditangannya terjatuh kebak kecil dihadapannya.

"Hapus!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu?" Pemuda itu terkekeh. Hinata tertegun tak percaya jika orang itu yang melakukannya.

"Sasuke!"

"Tenanglah Hinata... Keluargamu sangat hebat. Semua orang tahu kejadiannya tapi keluargamu sangat mudah mengubah ceritanya. Apa yang kamu takuti lagi?"

"Apa mengatakan itu membuatmu senang?"

"Tentu saja! Aku senang mengatakan kebenarannya. Hanya aku yang jujur disini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kamu katakan kalau kamu seorang gay?" Sasuke mendelik marah. Hinata membalasnya dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku sudah bilang ini bukan hal yang bisa diselesaikan dengan permintaan maaf. Aku menyesal untuk hal buruk yang terjadi tapi kamu tahu pasti itu bukan salahku! Aku tidak pernah memberikan barang itu pada Gaara!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya saja? Kenapa? Karena keluargamu?"

"Hentikan... Tolong jangan lakukan ini Sas... Bukan hanya kamu yang terluka..."

"Meskipun kamu mengatakannya kamu tidak akan dilibatkan dalam kasus hukum. Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan panti rehabilitas? Apa namamu tidak tercatat disana sebagai salah satu pasien? Kalian berdua pecandu dan dia mati setelah bersama denganmu. Bagaimana bisa tak ada seorangpun yang mengungkit hal itu?"

...

...

...

Hinata memeluk lututnya dipojokan kamar.

"Hinata... Ayo makan diluar..." panggil Neji dari ruang tamu tapi Hinata tak bisa mendengarnya. Ia bangun dan cepat-cepat membuka sprai alas tidurnya.

Aku lupa menyimpannya disana...

Hinata mengambil semua barang-barang yang terselip dikasurnya. Cincin dan jam tangan yang ia beli lalu hilang ada disana. Ia melihat kekolong tempat tidurnya melihat barang-barang yang sangat sulit ia temukan berserakan disana. Dan ia menemukan beberapa bungkusan pil yang ia sembunyikan didalam video gamenya yang sudah rusak.

Aku tidak ingat pernah menyimpannya dibenda-benda ini!

Hinata menarik gambar-gambar yang ia tempel didinding dan beberapa barang juga berjatuhan dari sana.

Aku sungguh tidak ingat. Aku tidak ingat jika aku orang gila.

Tapi Gaara mengingatnya. Karena itulah ia bisa menemukan tempat Hinata menyembunyikan harta-hartanya.

Tiap helaan nafasnya terdengar kasar. Anbu itu bilang seorang pecandu selalu merasa dirinya benar.

Tapi bukan seperti itu, yang benar adalah seorang pecandu selalu ingin melupakan jika ia salah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan panti rehabilitas? Apa namamu tidak tercatat sebagai salah satu pasien disana? Kalian berdua pecandu dan dia mati setelah bersamamu. Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang mengungkit kenyataan itu?"

Hinata melihat kumpulan pilnya. Masih sebanyak itu meski ini kedua kalinya ia membersihkan kamarnya.

"Hinata! Apa kamu tidak lapar?

...

...

...

"Sas! Hinata membuat status aneh difacebooknya..." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan laman web yang sedang ia buka. Sebuah status baru telah dibuat oleh Hinata.

Ini bukan hal yang bisa diselesaikan dengan permintaan maaf. Karena nyawa hanya bisa dibayar dengan nyawa.

#Selesai?.


End file.
